Shining Bright
by GlitterInTheSky
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a super famous singer, but longs to be normal again. After months of pleading, her mom allows her to attend public school and she's ecstatic! Join her to battle enemies, find friends, do homework, find true love and work on a new album all at the same time! Mild swearing, partying and fights! Join teen drama and experience new feelings and heartbreaks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my third fanfic! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games and the songs in this story.**

Chapter One

Katniss's POV

I breathe in and out as I ready myself. I check my myself in the mirror and nod. _No hair out of place and makeup smudged._ I'm wearing a gold dress that shimmers whenever light hits it and makes me look like a I head out my dressing room's door. "You look beautiful, Katniss!" Effie Trinket, my agent coos and adjusts her wig as she checks the concert schedule. "You're going to perform in 5 minutes. Your mom and Primrose are looking for you. I think they want to give you something for good luck." Effie tells me as she hugs me amd goes off to wherever her schedule tells her to go. I walk to Cinna, my stylist's room and find my mom, Prim, my sister and Cinna talking. "Katniss! I've been looking for you! Here," Prim hands me a gold pin with a mythical creature called a mockingjay with and an arrow through it's mouth on. "What's this?"I ask her and she smiles. "I found this in our old house. When me and mom visited it, to ready it to go on the market." Prim explains as she clasps on my dress. "For good luck!" Prim happily says as she hugs me gently. Mom smiles and hugs me softly, too. "How come for my other concerts you don't do this?" I joke. "It's because I've got a surprise for you and Prim. I'll tell you later, after the concert." mom tells me and ushers me out of the room. "It's time! Go now!" mom tells me as she reverts to my momager again. I smile and head to the backstage. "It's time to perform now, Ms. Everdeen." Brutus, my head bodyguard tell me and I head to the stage's opening. I can hear screams and shouts from the audience begging me to perform and I smile. But, a lone part of my brain tells me that the teeneagers have the freedom, to go to places without bodyguards and go to public school where I should have been 2 years ago before I was dicscovered when I was 14 years old. "Are you ready to hear the Katniss Everdeen?!" The dj, Chaff shouts out to the crowd. "YES!" the crowd shouts back as banners with my face wave in the air. "Well, here she is now, performing her hit single, Make You Believe!" Chaff shouts out and I head onto the stage and smile as wide as I can. "Katniss! Katniss!" the crowd shouts out and I tale a deep breath and begin to sing.

_Plug in the mic, open the curtain_  
_Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing_  
_The feeling ignites, I'm in control_  
_The crowds in the palm of my hands_  
_All my fans stand, what is the truth?_  
_What's an illusion?_  
_You're searching for proof_  
_But are you certain?_  
_Whatever you see is what you get_  
_If words paint a picture then_  
_I betcha I can getcha yet_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed_  
_I'm paying my dues, playing the role_  
_I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow_  
_I've got the whole world nodding "yes"_  
_Like some bobble heads_  
_I'll break a sweat, if you wanna_  
_Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em_  
_The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched_  
_I swear there's no doubt I'm legit_  
_I'm no counterfeit_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

_I'm not shy, boy_  
_I can be what you want_  
_Your bright shiny toy_  
_You just have to respond_  
_The clock never stops_  
_But baby, it's time_  
_There's no doubt in my mind_  
_That I can make you believe_

_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

As soon as I finish the crowd erupts into cheers and I smile. "Thank you! I appreciate all of you coming tonight! now here's my next song called Run This Town!" I shout in to the microphone and people cheer and I see Effie below the stage smiling at me and I begin to sing

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_  
_ I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_  
_ I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_  
_ Cause all I see is an open door_  
_ And I see where it's leading me_  
_ All of this energy, been bottled for way too long_  
_ It's powerful, powerful_  
_ You see what I'm getting at_  
_ I'm ready for all of that_  
_ If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_ I've got rings on my fingers_  
_ And glitter in my hair_  
_ I bought a one-way ticket_  
_ And I just got here_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I've got high heel stilettos_  
_ And I'm kicking in doors_  
_ And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town tonight_

_ I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_  
_ You like to see me jump I bet_  
_ Well everyday's just like Russian roulette_  
_ I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_  
_ Cause I'm tired of second best_  
_ Tired of sitting, bitch_  
_ Tired of hypocrites_  
_ Twisted like licorice_  
_ I'm crushing them in my fist_  
_ Hushing their ignorance_  
_ You had your chance, now's mine_  
_ [ Lyrics from: . ]_  
_ I've got rings on my fingers_  
_ And glitter in my hair_  
_ I bought a one-way ticket_  
_ And I just got here_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I've got high heel stilettos_  
_ And I'm kicking in doors_  
_ And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_

_ Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_  
_ There's no obstacles anymore_  
_ In a minute, I'll be on my way_  
_ To the moment I've been waiting for_

_ I've got rings on my fingers_  
_ And glitter in my hair_  
_ I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town tonight_

_ I've got rings on my fingers_  
_ And glitter in my hair_  
_ I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I've got high heel stilettos_  
_ And I'm kicking in doors_  
_ And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run this town_  
_ Run this town_  
_ I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_ Run this town_

_ I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_ Run this town tonight_  
_ Run this town, run this town tonight_  
_ I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_  
_ (Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

The crowd erupts in cheers again and I throw kisses to the crowd and about 100 hands reach up to grab it. I sing 3 more songs before the concert ends and I head backstage. Prim, Effie, mom and Cinna are waiting for me and about a hundred fans who bought backstage passes. they see me and shriek but they are kept off in a roped area and about 50 massive bodyguards guard the ropes and nobody dares cross it but all of them shriek my name and some paparazzi are in the roped area screaming questions.

"Katniss! what are your new songs?"

"Katniss! who are you dating?"

"Are you dating your fellow singer, Nick James?"

The last question makes me cringe because I don't like him. He likes me a LOT. Once, he told the paparazzi that both of us got matching underwear and the paparazzi had a field day. I remember slapping him and being the headline of Superstars Monthly magazine for 6 months. Effie scolded me and lectured me about my manners but I paid her no attention. "Mom! What's the surprise?" I ask her as Prim hugs me. "Fine! Here it is, you're going to Panem of 12 public school, your old school again!" mom shrieks. I can't believe it. I'm going back to public school! I hug my mom and she's so shocked. I never showed my mom affection after my dad died when I was 13 years old. She fell into depression and Prim and I almost died of starvation when she just lay on her rickety bed, looking into a far distance, her mind lost somewhere. I had to sing in bars and places to earn money so I can feed our family. I hit the right target when, Ms. Seeder Newman, the owner of Big Hits Record Company heard me sing and told me that she never heard anybody sing with such a perfect pitch before. She handed me her card and told me to visit her and I did, thus Katniss Everdeen, famous singer was born. and ever since then I ignored my mom and gave my time to my singing and Prim. "Yes!" I shriek and Prim shrieks, too. "Am I going, too?" She asks and mom nods. She shrieks again and we group hug. " What's the occasion?" Cinna asks me and I hug him. "I'm going back to school!" I tell him and he chuckles. "I already see your outfits, Girl on Fire." Cinna tells me and I look at him. "Girl on fire?" I ask him and he nods. "That is the theme of my new line of outfits for you. And I think it suits you well." he says as he fixes my hair. "That sounds like a nice album name, don't you think?" Seeder asks me as I turn around. "Seeder! I thought you would be at at meeting in Singapore?" I ask her. "I was, but I made it home just in time for the finale. Your concert was a success! we sold more than 100,000,000,000 tickets alone in New York." Seeder tells me. "Wow." I say and she chuckles. "Yeah, you're my best client! Now what about the title Girl On Fire as the name of your next album?" Seeder asks me and I nod. "Ok, gotta go now. Handle the roped crowd now, will ya?" Seeder tells me as she kisses my cheek and runs off to her limo. I go to the roped area and sign some autographs and albums and answer some questions. And soon I finish and head to my dressing room. I wash off my makeup and change into a blue dress and silver strappy sandals, Cinna laid out for me. I braid my hair and sit on the plush chair in front of the mirror. _Will my friends still be there?_ I think as I tug on the end of my braid. _I hope so._

**I did it! I wrote a chapter 2,000 words long! Yipee! **_  
_

**Next chapter will be Katniss's POV again and her first day at her school!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I forgot that Katniss still had to move to Panem first since she originally lives in L.A. Here. This is the moving day chapter and the next chapter after the next is the first day of school. I already posted her dress and Prim's on my profile. It's getting long so here it is.**

Chapter Two

Katniss's POV

We still had to move back to Panem and since Effie has some connections, she got us a house in 2 days. She also knows the owner of the airport here so we got a flight to Panem with all our baggage and some furniture to be shipped since Effie already stocked our new house with furniture and the essential items. She may be an irritating agent, but she's the best with connections. I decide to wear a simple yellow blouse and skinny jeans with silver ballet flats since Prim told me that some of the press will be there and photograph me in sweats is a huge no-no, I hesitated but she's forcing me into it so I gave in. Suddenly, my iPhone beeped and I rummaged around in my bag to find it. I manage to get it under all the tissues Effie packed and looked at it and see that I got a new message.

_Cinna: Hey, fire girl. Heard ur moving back 2 Panem. I'm going there in 2 days and right in time for your first day in school. I have ur dress since it is ur first day._

I groan and quickly text him.

_Me: Oh no, Cinna! I'm not wearing a dress! _

After 5 seconds the reaply came.

_Cinna: Please, fire girl? It's ur 1st day and I'm not letting people see ur nasty sweats! I'll just be making u wear a dress and some sandals! It's nothing Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire can't handle, right?_

I sigh and reply.

_Me: Fine, but please not too revealing and all that?_

The reply comes in 6 seconds.

_Cinna: Promise, now go to that plane and give Panem some of ur sarcasm! We have 2 much here already! Now, ciao! _

I text back again.

_Me: Ur really insulting me now!_

There's no reply anymore.

I give up and toss it into my bag. Suddenly, someone's knocking on my door. I open it and find Prim handing me a black cardigan. "Here, it goes well with your outfit and it might get cold in the plane." Prim explains and hands it to me. I take it and feel the softness of the wool. " Thanks, little duck. Now, where's mom? Our flight is in 1 hour." I say. "Here! Now Brutus is loading your luggage into the car to be transported to the shipping. Gloss is guarding you today." Mom tells me and heads off to her room. I sigh and Gloss goes to me. "Why so sad, Kitty Kat?" That's his nickname for me. "I don't know, Lip Gloss. But, I'll probably cheer up when we are in Panem already. I hope the woods are still there? I specifically told Effie to get us a house near it. My dad and I used to go there every morning to hunt." I say. Gloss is my most trusted guard. We usually talk when I don't have anything to do and if Brutus is not guarding me. He nods and sighs. "I feel ya. Now go to the car. I think Prim went there." I only realized that Prim left already. I head down the stairs and into the limo. Prim is fiddling with the T.V. Remote. She turns it on and my face pops into view. "That's your interview with Music Weekly, right?" She asks me as I watch the interviewer ask me some questions.

_Caesar: So Katniss, any special somebody?_

_I fidget in my chair and sigh._

_Me: Well no, Caesar. With all the singing and writing, there's little time to actually find someone you know._

_The audience sighs in response and I give them a sad smile._

_Caesar: How about Nick James?_

_I sit back and respond._

_Me: Nothing's going on between us, Caesar. Only friends._

_More like enemies, I thought during that time._

_Caesar: Well, what are the qualities you want in a boy?_

_Me: Someone who understands me, loves me for who I am. Caesar, don't you think that's the ideal man?_

_Caesar pats my hand and tells me._

_Caesar: I'm sure you'll find that special someone who has those qualities._

_I flash a shaky smile._

"Understands you, huh?" Prim tells me and grins. "Shut up!" I shout and take the remote and turn the channel. " Let's get going now!" Mom tells us as she gets in the limo. As soon as she closed the door, The driver turns on the engine. The car is full of noise, the sounds of the T.V., Effie's chattering and Prim's iPod Touch blaring Payphone by Maroon 5. I sigh and get my own iPod Touch from my and put on my earphones. I press shuffle and the familiar sound of One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful plays.

_You're insecure_  
_ Don't know what for_  
_ You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_ Don't need make up_  
_ To cover up_  
_ Being the way that you are is enough_

_ Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh Oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ That what makes you beautiful_

_ So c-come on_  
_ You got it wrong_  
_ To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_ I don't know why_  
_ You're being shy_  
_ And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_ Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

_ Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_ Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_ Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh Oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know_  
_ Oh Oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

__And soon we're at the airport. Prim's jumping for joy and squealing. Press is everywhere and everytime I turn a camera snaps. I sigh and sit on a nearby chair. Prim and mom sit, too. And soon, after 20 minutes of camera flashes and questions, it's time for us to board the plane. I just realize that the plane we are riding is first-class and we're the only ones to ride it. As soon as we get on the plane, Prim collapses in a plushed leather chair and I sit down next to her. Wow, these chairs are super comfy. I lay back and listen to my own song, Love Story.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

And soon we take off. I pluck my earphones out and turn my iPod off since I need the music for the whole 8 hour plane ride and it can't reach that long and the pressure's building up. Prim looks comfortable and is humming Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe. Mom's sampling a salad the flight attendant gave her as a personal gift from Seneca Crane, the owner of the famous L.A. Airport. Judging, by the faces she's making, I bet that salad is the last thing my mom wants to eat now. I chuckle and brush back Prim's soft blond hair behind her ear. "I'm scared that I won't make friends, Katniss." She tells me and looks at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. "Oh, Prim! I should be more afraid they'll ignore me. You will charm the hearts out of the boys and be the envy of almost every stereotype girl there.'' I assure her and she looks relieved. "How will they ignore you? You are the famous Katniss Everdeen!" She tells me and takes a bite out of the potato chips she brought. "Prim, not everything is based in popularity. I'm a sullen and boring girl. You're the charming and pretty one." I tell her and she looks shocked. "I maybe one of those things you described me but look, Katniss! You are beautiful and charming. You're just afraid people will think of you as a weak person if you showed your true self." She tells me and looks at mom's green face. "I'm okay." Mom tells us weakly and clutches her stomach. "There's an anti-nausea pill in your bag, mom!" Prim tells her and looks back at me. "Prim-" I says to her but she cuts me off. "Just be your usual self, Katniss. That's how you've got every teen boy's heart and every girl's green-eyed monster." She tells me and opens her iPod and scrolls through her songs. I sigh. This is going to be a long flight. _  
_

_8 hours later..._

"We are now landing in Panem." The flight attendant's perky voice informs us and awakes me from my sleep. I rub my eyes and yawn. Prim is looking excitedly at me. "We're here!" Prim squeals as the wheels of the plane comes in contact with the runway. After 5 minutes, the door opens and sunlight pours in from the door. "We have arrived in Panem at 8:30 a.m. Have a good trip and may the odds be ever in your favor." The flight attendant tells us the airline motto. Prim runs down the stairs and I follow her as mom arranges her things. As soon as I see Prim, she's jumping! "WE'RE ACTUALLY, REALLY HERE!" She screams and I laugh as I take a picture of her with my iPhone. I laugh as mom looks at Prim with amused eyes. "Let's go in and move into our house!" I say and go in the airport.

**I'm finished! Thank you for the reviews everybody! A hug from Prim to you! Maybe some one way tickets to Panem, District 12 as well?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I thank you for the wonderful reviews! Hopefully there won't be any flames coming soon.** **I forgot to put on a disclaimer at the last chapter so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the songs in this story.**

Chapter Three

Katniss's POV

I gawk at the neighborhood our future house is in. The houses inside are different but all of them are HUGE. The neighborhood is called Panem Luxuries, owned by a man named Plutarch Heavensbee, another friend of Effie. The entrance to the neighborhood is a solid gold gate that looked like it will hardly be scratched if a tank crashed into it. Guards roamed the gate and when they saw the limo they opened it. Effie told us there are 12 streets in their and our house is on the alst street. Prim squeals.

"This is going to be where we move?! It's gorgeous!" She jumps up and down but hits her head on the roof of the limo, Effie arranged to deliver us to Panem Luxuries.

"OW!" Prim cries out and clutches her head. "You okay?!" I ask her and look at her head. "It will just bruise, don't worry." Mom said. I still check her for a concussion. Thankfully, she has none. I did'nt notice our limo is in the neighborhood already. Prim squeals with every giant house we pass by. And soon the limo stops in front of the hugest house I've ever seen.

"NO WAY! THAT'S OUR HOUSE?!" Prim squeals. "Prim! You act like a hormone-driven teenager!" I scold her. But I still gawk at our new house. It's a 10 story mansion with lots of windows and balconies and it looks like a bright, airy house. Suddenly, Plutarch Heavensbee, the owner glides out of the house with a blonde boy. I get out of the limo as Prim runs out of the other side's door. "Ah, Suzanne Everdeen and Katniss Everdeen, I guess and this is your sister?" He gestures to Prim and mom smiles warmly. "Just call me Suzanne. Say hi, Katniss and Prim." Mom tells us and I manage an awkward wave as Prim smiles. "Hi, I'm Prim, your neighborhood is so nice!" Prim gestures to the neighborhood and Plutarch smiles. "Thank you, Prim." He says and Prim grins.

"Uh, hum." the blonde boy looks up and coughs. Then, I notice his startling clear blue eyes. They are so different from Prim's. Prim's are a normal blue, but his are a turquiose blue. I stare in his eyes for a moment and he does at mine, too. When Plutarch speaks up. "Oh! Sorry I forgot, Peeta. This is Peeta Mellark, my nephew. He lives in the house across form yours."

"Hi, I hope you enjoy it here in Panem Luxuries." He speaks up, his voice is smooth like velvet. "Of course, we will!" Prim tells him and he smiles, and when he does he looks strikingly handsome. I try to ignore the fluttery feeling in my stomach so I observe his features instead. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a natural crooked grin and pale skin. His hair glints like gold in the sunlight. He's muscular, too and looks about 5"10. "Katniss!" A familiar shrill voice rings out ane Effie emerges from a car. "Effie! I thought you're going to go here tomorrow?" I ask her as she pecks my cheek. "I like to surprise people!" Effie tells her then sees Plutarch. "Ah, Plutarch, darling! How's dear Lea?" Effie asks him. "My wife is fine, Effie. You still know, Peeta?" Plutarch asks her and her eyes light up in recognition. "Ah! Peeta! The last time I saw you, you were only a little boy! Look now! Such a fine young man! Do you know you and Katniss are the same age? Both of you are going to Panem of 12 Public School! I hope you show her around." Effie says and I whip my head at her and Peeta looks a bit amused. "Sure! Anything for you, Effie." He chuckles as he goes to me. "Wanna see the neighborhood?" Peeta asks me and holds out his hand. "Sure. Let's go." I say and mom tells me it's okay since the furniture and our things are going to arrive later and we can go on look while she and Prim check the rooms. We walk in silence except for the birds chirping until Peeta breaks the silence.

"You used to live here, right?" Peeta asks me and I nod.

"Yeah. We moved to L.A. When I was 14." I say and he qwirks an eyebrow and speaks up.

"When you rose to fame?"

"Yeah."

The silence continues and Peeta takes my hand.

"Effie told Uncle Plutarch you want a house near the woods, right?" He asks me and I nod.

"Well, it's a bit far. But it's a walking distance out of the village." He tells me and I smile.

"Let's go then!" I say and he laughs as he pulls me out and the guards give us a questioning look, but they let us go. And soon we turn right and 3 minutes later, still holding hands we approach the gate of the fence that blocks Panem from the woods. "I still can't believe the woods are still here." I say as I slip in my favorite hole of the fence and Peeta has a worried look on hs face. "C'mon! Just slip in the hole and you'll be alright!" I say and he shrugs and slips into the hole. I feel so free in the woods ever since my father and I used to hunt here. He's staring at me and I look at him a bit irritated. "Why are you staring at me?" I ask him and he laughs. "You looks so free and happy. You don't look like that except when you're singing." He tells me and I laugh. "My father and I used to go here when I was a kid. Then we will shoot some game." I say and he nods in understanding. "I know. we used to be classmates until you moved away." Peeta says shyly and a light blush covers his cheeks as he sits on a nearby rock. We are in another awkward silence.

"Let's get going, Effie might be worried." Peeta tells me as he stands and offers his hand. I shake my head and he looks a bit hurt and embarrassed. I motion for him to follow me and we go back to Panem Luxuries. The movers have evrything moved in already and mom told me that my room is on the 2nd floor along with the her and Prim's bedrooms. My room is the second from the left while Prim's is the first from the left and mom's is the first from the right. I go to my room and see that my dressing room is ready and all my clothes are either folded or hanged properly. I pick a simple green t-shirt and dark jeans with black Converse sneakers. I go to my own bathroom and take a long bath. As soon as I finish I pat myself dry and slip on the clothes. I brush my still wet hair and dry it with the hair dryer I found in the cabinet. I braid it and open the door of my room and jump in fright when I see Prim.

"Prim! You scared me!" I shout and she snickers.

"Yeah, sorry! Anyways, you're wearing that?! The Mellarks, you know Peeta's family? They're coming here for dinner later! Look at what I'm wearing." She says and gestures to her blue dress that matches her blue eyes.

"When did you suddenly grow up?" I ask my 12 year old sister.

"I'm really going to grow up whether you like it or not, Katniss!" She exclaims and pushes me into my room and into my dressing room/closet. She sits me on a beige ottoman.

"Sometimes I feel like the more mature one here." Prim jokes as she rummages around my dresses. Suddenly, my iPhone buzzes and I received a new message.

_Mom: I sent Prim to your room to pick a dress for the dinner. Actually we're eating at The Capitol, a new restaurant in town. Tell Prim it's formal and wear a gown and curl your hair but leave it down. Tell her to change too. I'm in the limo heading to the restaurant since you need to go there to have a reservation._

_Me: K._

I tell Prim and she grins. "I just found a gown that will suit you." She tells me and pulls out a red, floor-length, backless gown. It has ruched fabric and sequins on it's bodice and very, very fitted.

"I am not wearing that gown." I say it slowly and surely as I can and Prim raises an eyebrow.

"It's gorgeous and sexy, Katniss! Peeta will gawk at you, but it's no difference. The moment you stepped off that limo, I saw Peeta look at you and by the ways he looks, I can see he likes you!" Prim tells me and I laugh.

"You don't know him much, Prim! Maybe he was just thinking about his girlfriend." I assure her but suddenly I feel a slight pang. I ignore it and look at Prim and shaking my head at the dress.

"You're wearing it, whether you like it or not!" Prim tells me and I feel so hopeless because I know I will just give into her. i sigh and take the gown and she claps enthusiastically.

"Great! I picked it because there's a note attached on it from Cinna, that says you should wear this if you're gonna have dinner in a formal restaurant." She explains and hand me a note.

_Wear this for a formal dinner in a restaurant, Katniss._

_Love,_

Cinna

I sigh and put the dress on the ottoman near mine. I stand up and go to Prim. "Okay, Prim. since you are more mature," I tease her. " You'll be my stylist." I say and she beams.

"Let's get started!" She says as she pushes me to the dresser and sitting me on the chair and makes me close my eyes as she starts applying some.

_30 minutes later..._

"Finally! It's done!" Prim exclaims and I open my eyes and hardly recognize myself. She gave me a natural look with minimal makeup but some smoky eyeshadow that makes my gray eyes pop and a light pink gloss on my lips with minimal blush covering my cheeks. "Wow. You should be a makeup artist, Prim." I say and smile. "Thanks. I also worked on your hair." She says as she turns me around slowly so I would see my hair and it's curled at the ends. "Thanks Prim!" I say and hug her slightly. "Ok, Katniss." Prim says and gives me some dangly diamond earrings and silver bracelets and bangles. "Put these on." Prim tells me and points to a pair of silver high heels and gestures that I put them on and handing me the dress, she walks out and into her own room to change. I put them on and it fits like a glove and brings curves to places that I don't even have curves in. And soon, mom is calling us and we go down the stairs. Mom smiles when she sees us and hugs us both. "Both of you look pretty." She tells us and Prim beams. She's wearing a blue gown this time and with some lip gloss. Her hair is pin straight and down. We head into the limo and the driver heads to The Capitol Restaurant where the Mellarks, Effie and Plutrach and his wife are.

**I gave you Peeta but the next chapter is still not the first day, sorry! It's the dinner! I hope you liked this chapter though it's only 1,983 words long last I checked. Anyways, please press that review button down there and you'll be invited to dinner with them! LOL! Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi! I'm back after a long vacation! This is the dinner and next chapter is the first day! I recommend you read Two Wrongs of JLaLa on .com!This is Katniss's POV! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to the reviewers! Hope you will enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter Four

Katniss's POV

Prim and I slowly walk to the entrance of the restaurant but still get stopped by the press. Flashing lights blind me and Prim slips a pair of shades in my hand and I wear them as we walk to the entrance. The head manager welcomes us warmly amd I take off the shades.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Prim exclaims.

I take in the restaurant. The walls are painted in a calming biege color and the waiters are all dressed in tuxedos and the waitresses are dressed in floor length gowns in varying colors while the waiters' tuxedos are black. I see Plutarch waving his hand at us while his other arm is around the tiny waist of a red haired woman. I see Peeta talking with two other guys with the same blonde hair as his, whom I presume are his brothers. He is wearing a black tuxedo with red highlights and I manage not to stare at him, with his perfectly gelled hair and when he slightly turns, I can see his blue eyes. His back is turned to us and deep in the conversation while Effie lights up when she sees us and rushes toward us.

"Katniss! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you 5 minutes ago!" Effie clucks and kisses my cheek.

"Sorry, Effie. Prim had to dress up in a gown since she thought it was only semi-formal." I explain and motion to Prim. Effie nods her head.

"I see. Well you do look fabulous! This is Lavinia! Plutarch's wife. I call her Lea for short." Effie introduces us to Plutarch's wife.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy your stay in Panem Luxuries." Lavinia tells us. I smile warmly at her and she smiles back. I have a feeling we will be good friends. I see Peeta is still talking but a middle-aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes like him joined them with a woman with light brown hair and green eyes, I think they are his parents.

"Let's eat now, shall we?" Effie exclaims and all of us turn to her as she motions to a huge fancy gold table with matching plushed gold chairs. I look at Peeta and he is gawking at me while his brothers are snickering. I blush slightly while Prim looks at me, amused.

"Erm.. You go ahead, Mom! Me and Prim are going to the ladies' room right Prim?" I ask her and Prim nods her head and Mom looks at me and notices my blush.

"Okay... Be back for the appetizers." Mom tells me and Prim snickers.

"I think she just had." Prim murmurs and I shoot her a glare while she just shrugs and I drag her to the room marked with a Ladies sign. I throw the door open and find a really posh bathroom but it does not impress me. I open the nearest cubicle door and throw Prim inside and lock the door behind me.

"Primrose! I told you not to embarass me!" I tell her and she looks at me in confusion.

"I did'nt! I just saw Peeta admiring the view and followed his eyes! I could'nt blame him for gawking at you!" Prim tells me and cocks her eyebrow. I really love my sister, but sometimes she gets way annoying.

"Now, no more comments, okay? And I swear if I hear another word about ne and Peeta, I will tell Mom about the calls you make to unknown people that racked up the $10,000 phone bill! I blamed Effie, you know and Effie never forgot that." I tell her and she nods solemnly.

"Fine! But don't count on it!" She smirks and opens the door finiding ourselves face to face with Mom.

"Both of you grounded. Katniss, for lying and Prim, for the bill." Mom tells us and leavs the bathroom and Prim looks at me, scowling.

"Now that I'm grounded, the deal is off!" Prim tells me triumphantly and walks out with me following closely to her and when I see the remaining chair is next to Peeta, I hesitatingly sit on it and Prim smirks, her seat is on the left of Mom who is across from me.

"Hi." Peeta tells me and smiles that adorable smile. Wait, what?! Did I just call it adorable?

"Hey. So those are your brothers?" I ask him amd motion to the pair of guys sitting beside Peeta.

"Yeah. They're pretty annoying actually. Sometimes, I think I'm more mature than them." Peeta tells me. I'm about to open my mouth to reply, but Prim cuts me off.

"Tell me about it!" Prim says exasperatedly and I shoot her a scowl. Peeta just laughs.

"Prim, right? I think I did'nt introduce myself yet. Peeta." Peeta tells Prim and she grins.

"I know. Katniss told me a lot, I mean really, a lot about you!" Prim tells him and looks at me inncoently but I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"Really, eh? Well the same goes for Peeta, too. My name is Rye and this is Wheaton." one of Peeta's brothers tells me and the other one pipes up.

"A lot of things about you!" Wheaton tells me and smiles cheekily at Peeta, who is blushing furiously and I am sure my face mirrors his.

"I'm Lara Mellark, this is my husband, Robert Mellark. We are Wheaton's Rye's and Peeta's parents." The light borwn haired woman tells us and the blonde man waves.

"You can call us Uncle and Aunt, Katniss and Prim." Robert tells us and Prim smiles.

"Sure, Uncle Robert!" Prim says and Lara's eyes soften. Robert chuckles.

"Let's get ordering now, shall we?" Plutarch tell us and waves his hand for a waiter and a waiter arrives.

"I'm Darius. I'm your waiter for today. How can I help you?" the waiter, Darius asks Plutarch.

"Get us the specialties that can feed a table of 11!" Plutarch tells him and Darius nods.

"Of course, sir." he says and runs back to the kitchen door. Press are not allowed in here according to the sign outside. So only people are talking and some are whispering about me.

"Nice dress." Peeta tells me and grins. I laugh.

"Prim picked it out for me. She practically forced me into it." I say and lean in slightly. Peeta does too and Rye woof whistles softly.

"Flirting, already? Nice move, bro!" He tells us and Prim grins.

"Shut up, Rye." Peeta tells him.

"So, Katniss... As my future sister-in-law, can I be the best man at your wedding?" Wheaton tells me and Peeta furiously blushes again. I just flip him off and he laughs.

"Feisty, eh? Just the way Mellark men like it." Rye laughs and Lara shoots him a look.

"Ryeland! Manners for our guests!" Lara scolds himand smiles at me.

"Sorry, for Rye's impractical jokes, Katniss! It's just his normal easygoing, jovial self." Lara tells me and I laugh.

"It's okay. I think Rye needs to apologize to Peeta, though." I say and motion to Peeta, who is fuming.

"Yeah, sorry bro." Rye tells Peeta and Peeta nods.

"Dinner is served!" Darius comes back with a line of waiters placing plates if steaming food in front of us. They smell so good.

"Dig in!" Plutarch tells us and we do. I choose the Lamb Stew and I moan.

"This is soooo good!" I say and Rye laughs.

"It looks like Katniss is having an orgasm!" Wheaton says and I blush.

"Sure, Wheaton! I think Katniss is'nt the only one having one." Prim tells us and looks meaningfully at Peeta. And he blushes too.

"Primrose!" I scold her and she just drinks her soup.

"Wine for the table! And fortune cookies, too!" Plutarch tells Darius and he comes back with 2 bottles of wine and a plate of fortune cookies and we all take one.

"Hey! How bout me, Rye, Peet, Kat amd Prim read our fortunes?" I go first." Wheaton tells us and reads his fortune.

"Love is in the air for you! Yes! Who's it gonna be?!" Wheaton pumps his fist up in the air and I shake my head.

"Find yourself a girl, Wheaton!" I say and he chuckles.

"Me next! Starships were meant to fly, not hanged in the closet. Huhh?" Rye looks confused.

"My turn! Your latest mission is gonna succeed, but be careful." Prim says and looks a bit confused.

"My turn now! You'll find true love is just beside you." I say and blush. "You are gonna fall in love with Lavinia?!" Effie tells me and I look a bit confused.

"Lavinia is beside Plutarch, Effie!" I say and notice her glass is full of wine and she looks drunk.

"You're going to find true love with Peeta?" Prim excitedly says and Peeta blushes.

"Erm.. My turn now. Hold on to your girl cause someone is setting their eyes on her." Peeta says and looks a bit confused.

"Yeah, Peets! Hold on to Katniss!" Rye says and suddenly we notcice our parents are drinking too much wine already.

"It's 9:30 p.m. I think it's time to go. See you tomorrow. I know you used to go there but the old building burned down and they renovated it and changed it. I show you around." Peeta tells me as all of us stand up and head to the separate cars.

"Sure. See you." I say and I kiss his cheek. I blush and he looks taken aback and blushes too.

"Just your first day and already kissing?" Rye jokes and I blush harder.

"B-b-bye, Katniss." Peeta stutters and walks off with his family and I turn around to see Prim staring at me dreamily.

"The electricity between you two can power the whole Earth." Prim tells me and I roll my eyes.

"You are so in trouble when we get back." I say but a dreamy feeling passes over me and I sigh. That kiss can either change my life with Peeta or ruin it.

We walk to the limo and head into it. we ride back in silence and Mom pops a pill into her mouth which I know is one of her anti-depressant pills. She must be thinking about dad. I tell myself in my mind and soon we arrive in front of our house.

"Good night, Katniss." Mom tells me and kisses my forehead before going to Prim and kisses her forehead too.

"Good night." I tell Mom and she smiles and heads to her room and closes the door gently.

Prim nods her head and heads to her room and I go to my own. I shower for 5 minutes and dry my hair. It goes back to it's normal waves and I comb it. I dress in a simple nightgown and pajama pants and I'm about to close my curtains when I see the window in front of mine since my room is in the front of our hosue.

I see Peeta take off his shirt and my jaw almost drops when I see his toned abs and pecs and visible muscles. I clutch onto the curtains and stop myself from drooling. He slips on a thin white shirt and turns around so I see the muscles straining as he reaches for something.

I stop myself. Why am I thinking such thoughts? I don't like guys. They are just a burden. I only want them as friends and nothing more. Peeta looks over his shoulder and looks at me in surprise and I smile awkwardly and wave. He disappears and later he goes to his window opens it and throws something at me. A paper airplane land on my windowsill and I open my window slowly and unfold the paper.

"Enjoying the view?" It says and I look at Peeta and see him smirking and winks at me.

Oh my God. I think I'm turned on.

I blush and get a ball pen and write,

"Nope. Too pathetic." I fold it back and sent it flying back to Peeta. He catches it easily and unfolds it and about to write something down when a familiar voice shouts out.

"Some people are trying to sleep here! God! I thought you stopped flirting at the restaurant?" Prim shouts out and I blush and Peeta does too.

"Quiet, Prim!" I hiss at her and the window next to mine slams shut.

The airplane lands on my windowsill and I unfold it.

"See ya tomorrow. Hope you like it. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Introduce me? As what? As your girlfriend? :P!" i send it flying back and he chuckles.

"Yes, as a girl that's a friend."

My heart sinks when I see it. He only thinks of you AS a FRIEND. A nagging voice at the back of my head says and my heart sinks lower. Huh?! Why am I feeling like this? Do I like him?

"Bye now! Gotta go." I send it back and shut the window and cover it with my curtains. I sigh and look at my reflection in the mirror. I bet he has a grilfirend already! The nagging voice at the back of my head says and I ignore it and climb into the sheets of my huge bed. I sigh and monents later, I fall asleep.

**I'm in a hurry so please pardon the mistakes! Next chapter is the first day of school! If Katniss only knew, that Peeta loved her. Oops! Spoiler! But it's a given fact already, right? So bye now!**


	5. Important AN!

**Author's Notes: Ahem! Before I start, I'm very grateful for all the support you've given my story. But, I realized my stories are not receiving a lot of reviews. I'll be completly stopping all my stories,**

**1. All Over Again Except Different**

**2. Truth or Dare**

**3. Shining Bright **

**4. The Only One I Trust**

**I'm really sorry but I lost all of my inspiration and I think I'm still not a fully developed author. I'll gladly answer all the PMs you will send me and I'm happy that some of you have taken the time to review. I'm not sure if I going to continue, but I have a draft for Shining Bright's Chapter 5. I'll probably be posting it soon. I have checked my stories and they have received over 1,000 views but they have only received about 12 to 23 reviews for the whole story. I'll gladly update if at least 10 more people review. I'll be deleting all stories if there are still no new reviews. September 9, 2012 is the deadline. It will probably be earlier since I live in the Philippines. I'm very sorry if you have been waiting for a review but I have lost inspiration. Here's my convo with my mom about this story:**

**Me: I'm thinking about deleting my stories on and starting anew.**

**Mom: Why? *mixes soup***

**Me: A lot are not reviewing and I have received some flames.**

**Mom: Flames?**

**Me: Haters' comments.**

**Mom: Oh. Well, it depends on you. Are you willing to delete all your hardwork just because you didn't receive reviews?**

**Me: No.*glumly flips the page of Math textbook***

**Mom: Then think about it, honey. How about hold a deadline that if they didn't review, you'll delete the stories?**

**Me: That's practically blackmailing, mom!**

**Mom: But, it will make them listen!**

**Me: Hmmm... Ok maybe I'll try it.**

**Mom: Mothers know best, okay?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. *heads up the stairs and goes to room to sulk and wallow in self-pity***

**And now, I'm doing it! Thanks, mom! You're the best!**

**Mom: Told you so! **

**Okay, heads back to topic. I also talked about it with my friend or enemy who's on too but I'm not revealing the name!**

**Unknown: Hey! I noticed your stories have almost no reviews at all! (nice way to start a convo, but she's a frenemy! Of course she's like that)**

**Me: Shut up, *****! (good thing no teachers were listening) **

**Unknown: Better stop the stories! My stories are practically goddesses compared to yours! (enemy during that time)**

**Me: At least I actually have 4 stories! You only have 2!**

**Unknown: Yeah, but I have a hundred reviews already! You have what, 1?!**

**Me: Grr... *walks away***

**Yeah, very inspiring. But I mean, people need to be pressured! (I'm evil) I like reviews and if there's none I'm practically ripping chunks of hair out of my scalp. Sooo, I love reviews like I love Peeta Mellark's eyes! (gorgeous! Eeee!) Ok, I'm done squealing. Peeta Mellark is my weakness. Say his name and I'll met like a sundae in the middle of July! (scorching sun!) So, maybe you'll convince me to not delete my stories if you give me Peeta Mellark! (not a fair trade and hard to get, since he's still going to appear in about 600 more years! But come on, who'll turn down Peeta Mellark? I'm practically doodling " my name Mellark" All over my Math notebook right now.) I'm obsessed with PM! (Peeta's initials) Anyways, bye bye now and see you on the deadline! *laughs evilly***

**xoxo, **

**Fashionable****You (formerly Kateeta317)**


	6. ANSWER TO MY AN!

**Author's note: Ok, ok! The readers have finally spoken! I decided that NONE of my stories will be deleted! Thanks for the support. Chapter 5 of Shining Bright is being edited and will probably be out by next week. The Only One I Trust is being edited. It's first chapter is a bit rushed so I will probably delete it first and then edit it but I'll post it soon. In the meantime, All Over Again Except Different is currently going to be only in one pov and it's KATNISS'S POV. Peeta's POV is a bit hard to write since I really can't describe the things he sees in a way he does. He is good with words right? I'm a sucker for those. I stutter a lot when I talk and you would probably teach me how to talk properly. I write a lot but I will get a 0 when it comes to words. Turth or Dare is on hiatus but you can PM me about ideas for the next truth or dare. I'll accept the best truths and dares and have readers poll on who will be chosen but I won't reveal the truths or dares. I'm really happy you have paid attention to my stories and I hope you will again!**

***runs around happily to succeed in getting the readers' attention but falls flat on face***

**Totally me. I'm very klutzy. Soooooo, this is goodbye until the next chapter, my dear lovelies! And since I'm still a newbie, how do you write those lines when you get to the next scene? Been wanting to do that for a long time. And, how do you get a beta reader? I've been wanting one too. PM me your answers! Bye now! **

**xoxo,**

**GlitterInTheSky (formerly Kateeta317)**


End file.
